


The Not So Teenage Witch - KCAUWEEK2020 Day 3: Crossovers/Fusions

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, i love it, kcauweek2020, this is legit silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: KCAUWEEK2020 Day 3: Crossovers/Fusions: Sabrina the Teenage WitchCaroline was perfectly comfortable as the business owner of a steadily-growing witchcraft shop until Klaus Mikaelson had to show up out of the blue with an uncomfortable revelation.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	The Not So Teenage Witch - KCAUWEEK2020 Day 3: Crossovers/Fusions

Caroline hummed into her cup of herbal tea, relaxing against the backing of the stool that rested snugly behind the counter. It was a slow day in her shop; the few people that bought things were regulars of hers looking to replenish their ingredients. Not a single glance in her glass cabinet counter, which held an array of crystals and ornaments. Pricier items, of course. She hoped that the Divine Spirits were saving those items for the right witch or witches.

The Spirits had led her to open up her craft shop. In what other universe would she have stumbled onto such a decrepit commercial space and thought it to be special? Before her mother informed her of her lineage, she was a normal, all-American girl with normal, all-American aspirations. That was until her sixteenth birthday, when she was sat down and told the family secret. It seemed that the old Forbes’ lineage included magical genes that skipped a generation. Lucky her. Before the craziness, all she wanted to do was graduate as prom queen and get into pageants but the Spirits had other plans for her.

It took a long period of time to settle into the truth, and even longer to accept that her mother had enrolled her into the prestigious Academy of Unseen Arts without so much as a goodbye. Her words were, “ _see if you like it and then you can come home_ ”, but what she meant was, “ _your grandfather’s will states you must attend and graduate from the boarding school and I don’t want to deal with whatever magical powers are festering in your hormonal teenage brain”._ To clarify, her mother wasn’t heartless; she really did care for her, but she wasn’t the best equipped to raise a magical child while busy at work as the town sheriff.

Contrary to what Harry Potter had implanted into her naive brain, there were no fun antics at school, only gruelling study sessions and occasional school trips to —she groaned at the memory— the Museum of Witchcraft. It was an unwanted surprise to her that most students, though only receiving their magical gifts at sixteen, had prepared for their schooling from a young age. So, she went from getting straight As in Maths and Science to falling behind in Spell Casting and Potions. It was a slightly different ballgame; she couldn’t just memorise anymore, she had to absorb the material. Once she accepted that, she became obsessed with every inch of improving her craft, and it also helped that she wanted to wipe the smug grins off the elitist witches in her school. There were a few...distractions, but she made it work in the grand scheme. Oh, how sweet it was to accept her place as the Class Valedictorian.

The choice after graduation was to return to the mortal world and live out her previous dreams, likely to never use magic again, or put her gift to use in the Other Realm. Her mother undoubtedly hoped she would give up the life of magic, but she just couldn’t bring herself to part with her gift. Granted, her becoming a business owner was as mundane as one could get in the Other Realm, but it fit her like a glove.

It was less than ten minutes until midnight and with the slow day in mind, she thought to close up shop, but the jingling of the door bells caught her attention, followed by the familiar face presenting itself before her. A few blinks and a reality check to the head confirmed that it _was_ in fact who she thought it was, though if her memory served her correctly, he was rumoured to be on the run still.

  
“Long time no see, love.”

Setting down her tea cup, Caroline cleared her throat to reply in restrained surprise, “Klaus.”

“Now, Caroline, you should correct that loose jaw of yours. The examiner would deduct points for it,” he teased, voice lifting musically as he strolled up to the counter.

She only sighed, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the firm glass. “Don’t you think seven years is too short to wait for a school reunion?”

As soon as they graduated, Klaus practically vanished from all of existence, but she heard things over the years. A small section of the local newspaper was dedicated to chronicling his duplicitous acts.

“School reunion? What would be the use in that when the only person I would wish to see is you?” His eyes gleamed in satisfaction as he watched her stifle any flush in her cheeks. 

“That still begs the question,” she began, rolling her shoulders before glancing up at him, “Why are you in my shop?”

“And what a marvellous shop it is. I had no doubt you would do well, though I do think you’re wasted away in such a—” Klaus’ words were stopped in their tracks as he caught the unimpressed twitch of her lips. He conceded quietly, resting his palms on the glass, “I made the wrong move this time.”

“Well, one does tend to when their goal is to take over the world,” she responded drily, pushing a loose curl off her shoulder.

It was no secret that Niklaus Mikaelson was a little power hungry, attempting to recruit other witches into his faction from the moment he enrolled in their school. His family was a line of powerful and ruthless witches. He was the type of person you would know to steer clear of. Yet, he insisted on bothering her throughout their years at school. She wouldn’t deny his attractiveness—who could?—but she wanted to be serious about her future, not something he specialised in unless you counted world domination.

He grinned shortly before his shoulders tightened at the sight of the clock behind her. “They caught me this time.”

  
“And yet, you’re here,” she huffed, ready to unleash the fruit of her irritations. “I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing, but I want no part in it. We may have had… This isn’t the boarding school anymore. I’m living my life and I don’t need you to come and mess it up with your crazy diabolical plans, which I would have expected from Kol more than you—”

“Caroline.”

His sudden abrasive address was an unusual occurrence and a shiver ran along her spine. Something tickled at her, telling her to take a look out of the window. Two bodyguards stood outside, taking a firm stance as they watched the pair of them.

“I don’t understand,” Caroline whispered, slipping from her stool to get a better view. They wore the unmistakable purple velvet uniform of the Witches Council. 

“They’re here to see my punishment is executed,” Klaus explained matter-of-factly, meeting her around the side of the counter.

The Witches Council was not kind in their judgement, oftentimes humorously cruel when dealing out punishments. What could it be? Surely, for crimes such as his, it would be wise to assume the worst. Her heart dropped at that moment at the very idea of his existence being no more.

“I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me, but you are the only person I have ever truly trusted,” he muttered as his hands reached to cup her cheeks. Caroline swallowed as his hot skin made contact with her, any previous thoughts melting under the threat of his punishment.

Klaus took a long glance at the clock before requesting in the softest voice, “I need you to close your eyes.”

“What? I—” She could only release a shaky sigh and nodded carefully.

Her gaze longed to attach to him but she accepted his request and let her lids fall. She could hear and feel his breath on her cheek as he moved his lips closer to her. It was like she was in a dream that she would soon wake up from in the knowledge that her brain was simply trying to process some underlying emotions. Yet, the sensation of his plump lips connecting with hers sent her mind reeling. She welcomed him into her mouth and hummed into the movement as his fingers wrapped around her loose curls.

Caroline wished for it to never end, but with the chime of her clock, the warmth felt from him soon turned cold. Her eyes reopened to accept the dark space in place of where he stood.

“Well, that was relatively painless,” he mused softly. 

Brows furrowed, she wondered if she was going crazy, but as she lowered her head, where he stood had now taken the form of a black cat. The screech that left her was uncontrollable. It wasn’t every day the man you kissed turned into a cat. His now glass-like, yellow eyes stared up at her with wide curiosity.

“You—”

“I know I was a bit dramatic, but I rather preferred to not turn with you watching.”

“What?!” Caroline choked out, unable to keep her hands from fumbling in shock.

“This is my punishment,” he explained, a low rumble in his voice. “They were kind enough, or sadistic depending on how you look at it, to allow me the choice of witch to reside with.”

She was simply gobsmacked, a billion rationalisations trying to enter her mind at once, but watching him hop onto the counter was almost too sobering for her to accept the situation as anything other than fact.

“You always said you wanted a familiar,” he attempted to joke, though her frozen stature indicated her severe lack of amusement.

“You’re— Oh my god!” If her jaw was dropped at his mere appearance in her shop, then surely, it had detached itself at the new revelation.

“Sweetheart, try not to panic.” 

She practically jumped out of her skin at his undeservedly calm response to the change. “Panic?! We are past that! I think I’ve **_transcended_ ** that! You’re a cat, Klaus!” 

His now small, furry head twisted to view his new feline physique before he declared confidently, “I think I carry it well.”


End file.
